


boundless

by heleborus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, I’m so sorry, POV Ben Solo, Poetry, im a trash can not a trash cannot, no one dies but it’s still sad, rey gives him a kiss instead, this is supposed to be a one-shot but we’ll see, this is the sad poem no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heleborus/pseuds/heleborus
Summary: Ben hadn’t used his calligraphy set in years. He almost forgot what it felt like to carve the words into parchment. Almost.You see, he used to think that’s as close as he’d ever get to love.Not anymore.Or: The first poem Ben Solo wrote after all those years alone
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	boundless

your eyes are brown and empty  
her eyes are brown too  
but they hold something precious inside them  
you want to know what that feels like  
to hold universes inside the crinkled edges of your smiling eyes  
even just a star or two is more than you could ask for  
but you could never ask her to give you even a sliver of the light wrapped up within her  
it spills out everywhere from all her soft and untouched edges  
you want to touch each and every one of those places where the light trickles out  
and then you want to touch each and every place in between  
but you could never ask her even to touch a single ray of light  
and all of a sudden you don’t have to  
she sees you and your empty brown eyes  
and she smiles at how they reflect the light back to her  
and she has never seen anything like you before  
no one ever told her about the light that dripped from her eyes  
or the glow that wrapped itself up around her  
so softly  
and she sees it in your eyes for the very first time  
the light she imagined on an island in the ocean at night  
she had dreamed of it before  
she had known you before  
a very very long time ago  
and all of a sudden you had known her too.  
this is a very very old story  
so you speak to each other without words of the light on the island out in the sea  
she tells you that she would see it at night, desperate to sleep.  
you tell her that you see it too.  
and you feel her reaching out to you through darkness, for she brings light.  
you close your eyes and feel her hands on your face, her fingers lost in your hair.  
she smiles and you see it without opening your eyes.  
this is what you could not ask for.  
your heart may as well explode with how full of love it is, both yours and hers.  
and then you feel it, the first and last touch you’ll ever know.  
she kisses you, gently, almost asking if you want her too.  
and you do, so you kiss her back, not gently.  
but there is too much desire on her lips and she pulls you closer, holding you too tight to her chest  
and you love it  
you love her  
and you don’t even know what love is  
because no one has loved you or even touched you before.  
and all of a sudden you know it, she loves you too.  
it’s the same feeling you get whenever she used to look at you before.  
but you never knew what she meant until now.  
and then a wild peace washes over both of you with reckless abandon  
it takes both your soft and tattered edges and with gentleness ties you together  
and you hear it whisper almost silently that this is the belonging you both seek.  
this is the peace and this is the quiet.  
this is the love and this is the light.  
now it is your turn to smile back at her, and it is the first time you’ve smiled in years.  
you haven’t forgotten how though.  
she sees your smile without opening her eyes either.  
you feel something changing in your eyes,  
a shifting under your closed eyelids and the more deeply she kisses you the more you feel it.  
you don’t know how long you’ve had you eyes closed or how long she has been kissing you but you’ve got to open your eyes and find out what that was.  
it almost hurts take your lips away from hers, so you cover her hands with yours so you won’t have to feel your skin without them.  
you open your eyes and see it, there are new lights reflecting from her eyes.  
and you know they are shining from yours. she has given you what you could not ask for.  
she has shared with you what you both knew you could not take.  
you never wanted to take it.  
your eyes are still brown.  
but now they are not empty.


End file.
